Hermione's Love Life
by hmfreak555
Summary: It seems perfect for Harry and Hermione, but there's one obstacle, RON! He's always seemed a little bit jealous but it shows most now. Read this story to find out what happens in all of Hermione's love life. gabby and nicole. . p.s. we rated it mature be
1. The End of Year Ball Part I

It was the end of the 5th year at Hogwarts for Hermione and her friends. Now it was time for the end of year ball. Hermione was in her bathroom getting ready, and she had no clue what to wear. "Hermione! We should get moving!" said Lavender.

"I have no clue what to wear!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Who cares, it's just a silly old dance," Lavender replied.

"Well if I want someone to dance with me for that final special dance, I'll need to look gorgeous,"

"Oh, come on, we should get going or we're going to MISS the last dance,"

Hermione put on a royal blue dress robe. It glittered on the top and had a deep purple see-through layer on the bottom on top of the royal blue. It looked marvelous. The neck's opening was very low. She wanted to show off her slim shape. Finally she was just a little bit of blush and a drop of lip gloss away from leaving.

Hermione and Lavender finally arrived at the ball. They walked through the big door to the dining hall and Hermione was more than amazed. It was decorated in blue and gold. The long tables were removed and little square tables for two were put in their place. Each table had a basket of bread and a bottle of wine on it. The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years were not allowed to the party, and in the wizarding world, the drinking age was fourteen. There was a long buffet of anything anyone could ever imagine. It was hard to believe that anyone could finish all that delicious food. You could also see the stars through the ceiling. There was a dance floor of blue wood right in the middle. And there was a splendid row of instruments played by magic, not by people. The instruments played all sorts of music. You would love to hear it no matter what your taste in music was.

"What are you doing Hermione you slob!" screamed Lavender as Hermione's drool started dripping down her chin.

"Never mind that, this is amazing!" Hermione replied.

Hermione went over to Harry and Ron who had just arrived in their best dress robes. There were only tables for two so Harry and Hermione sat down and Ron pulled up a chair. Hermione got worried because she could see the jealous look in Ron's eyes, but she ignored it for the time being. The music started to play and students started to dance. The was Disco and people were dancing like crazy. Immediately Hermione started to blush because Harry was staring at her in a very strange way. Ron grunted. Then Hermione spotted the food.

"What are you doing Hermione you slob!" screamed Lavender from the other side of the dance floor as another drop of drool rolled down the other side of her chin.

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione yelled back.

Hermione ran over to the food. She got upset. She sensed that something was going to happen later tonight.


	2. The End of Year Ball Part II

All of a sudden Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Harry. She looked into deep green eyes, and saw a strange mist that made him look worried. She was curious about what the matter with Harry was.

"You look sad, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Um, yea, why?" Hermione stumbled.

"Well, you look upset, but since you're okay, Ron seems a little bit down too,"

"Yea, I know, he's been grunting every time you look at me. Maybe there's something wrong with a relative. Maybe I remind him of that relative! I MUST CHANGE MYSELF!" Hermione exclaimed as she wiped the drool off her chin.

"I don't think it's you Hermione, I think it's me. I think I've been spending too much time with you and not enough with him! Let's go over there and spend some time with him. That will make him feel better," Harry replied.

Hermione would have known what was wrong with Ron if she hadn't drunk two bottles of beer in five minutes. So they walked over to Ron (well, Hermione wobbled over) and they sat next to him.

"Hi Ron, how's it going?" Harry said, trying to give Ron some attention.

"Yea!" said Hermione in a dumb manner, "how's that long lost relative?"

"Ummm… What?" asked Ron.

"Never mind her, she drank a little too much," Harry replied. Hermione had almost ruined Harry's plan.

They continued to talk for an hour straight, of course with the exception of food.

"Hermione you slob!" yelled Lavender from table # 15, as Hermione drooled yet again. The beer had really gone to her head.

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione yelled back.

All of a sudden, Hermione's vision cleared up and she got over being drunk. Harry walked over to her blushing.

"This is the last dance of the year, so get that special girl or guy up on the dance floor!" said Snape over the loud speaker. He was a little drunk too. Those three Budweisers really hit the spot. Hermione and Harry looked at each other in the eye.


End file.
